


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 半原创预警是指莉亚确实存在于洛基相关漫画，但我个人了解不多。说句心里话，洛基个人剧可别有女主，球球了。
> 
> 微悬疑，两条暗线已经准备就绪。

第二章 故梦重温

推荐歌曲2：Curious——Hayley Kiyoko  
What you been up to?  
你究竟想干什么？  
Who's been loving you good?  
是谁一直在给你无尽的爱？  
I'm just on the floor, I’m like a model  
我躺在地板上，失魂落魄得像个木偶  
Been looking through the texts and all the photos  
看着窗外的车水马龙和同你所有的亲密合照发呆  
But don't you worry, I can handle it  
但你不用担心 我能应付得了

詹姆斯最近觉得洛基跟磕了药一样兴奋。

洛基是个孤儿，自七岁起就在孤儿院长大，不喜欢与人长期交往或者建立亲密关系——否则以洛基瓷娃娃似的脸和甜甜的银舌头，怎么会十年都没有人收养？是他自己不愿意。他宁愿在孤儿院待着都不愿重新接受一对养父母。

因而洛基在这个名校里，在詹姆斯一众阳光又开朗的朋友里，显得十分特别。

自从那天午后被篮球砸了，洛基好像变了个人，他突然变得非常爱笑，詹姆斯想破头都想不出为什么洛基那么快乐，好像已经对人世间所有的烦恼与悲伤免疫，身体里从内到外都流淌着开心与幸福。

“所以洛基，你是真的没感觉你变了很多吗？是不是有童话里的小女巫在你床前施了什么神奇魔法？”詹姆斯坐在床上右手拿着一个李子，边啃边问。洛基对着穿衣镜整理衬衣，笑着回答——詹姆斯心想别笑了啊怪瘆人的平时你哪有这么爱笑——“吧唧，我这样不好吗？”詹姆斯又咬了一口李子：“你开心当然好啊，但是变化太大，我有点不习惯——你是不是谈恋爱了啊洛基？”

詹姆斯是极少数知道洛基性向的人之一，刚入学的时候洛基就贴心地坦白了，并告诉詹姆斯如果觉得跟一个同性恋做舍友令他感觉不好的话，自己会申请调寝室或者搬出去。詹姆斯当时虽然有点惊讶，但并没觉得不可接受，毕竟洛基只是同性恋不是异装癖或者性别认知障碍。

洛基回到书桌旁边整理课本笔记，笑着看了詹姆斯一眼：“吧唧，别开玩笑，谈恋爱不适合我，我更适合一夜情。”詹姆斯想了想：“像史塔克那样？”洛基听了醍醐灌顶，打个响指：“Bingo！说起来我真羡慕史塔克，他那样的生活真是棒极了——我先走了吧唧，这节课的老师次次早到，bye！”十九岁的身体太棒了！

詹姆斯扶额：“史塔克已经荼毒了那么多女孩子，现在连男孩子们都难逃毒手……”

下课之后洛基被范达尔强行拉去迎新：“你可是学院的门面，怎么能不亮给学弟学妹看看？”洛基撇撇嘴，他堂堂法学院学生会副主席（虽然不怎么爱管事）何苦去体育场晒着这九月的大太阳啊——

“莉亚……安格尔伯达？在这里签字。”洛基慢慢读出这个极少见的姓氏，心想是不是在哪里见过这个姓氏，却又突然想不起来了。

名叫莉亚的学妹没有立即弯腰签字，洛基疑惑地抬起头来，看见了一个身形娇小的金发女孩子，两条短短的小辫子搭在肩上，穿一件水蓝色连衣裙。洛基心想，这裙子的颜色很配她的眼睛。

“洛基！洛基哥哥！天啊真的是你！你还记得我吗？我是莉亚！小时候你对我很好的！”莉亚的清澈如湖水的蓝眼睛眨啊眨，充满了期盼。

“莉亚？哦当然了小莉亚……”洛基想起了孤儿院里那个只有一条蓝裙子的小女孩，那是他少年时为数不多的美好。洛基温柔地笑笑：“好久不见了，小莉亚。”

与洛基不同，莉亚在孤儿院住了两年之后，就被安格尔伯达夫妇收养了。安格尔伯达夫妇是美国移民，在伦敦开了家名气不小的诊所，因而生活相当优渥。莉亚被她的慈爱善良的养父母宠爱成了小公主，活泼开朗又漂亮乖巧。

“你是怎么认出我的，莉亚？”洛基站起摸了摸莉亚的金色头发，感觉有点奇怪，六七年没有见面，跟十二三岁的自己比，应该已经变了很多了吧。

莉亚背着手抬起头，散落着几点小雀斑的娇嫩脸颊被午后的阳光晒得微红：“因为洛基哥哥一点都没有变呀，笑起来的样子跟小时候一模一样——”莉亚捂住嘴偷笑：“就一样的假。”洛基没想到自己居然被一个小姑娘给怼了：“嘿莉亚，你不要以为我真的脾气很好——”莉亚吐吐舌头：“我好怕呀！”

洛基拿这个小姑娘没办法，她的笑容天真无邪，十足十就是个蜜罐里泡大的小公主。莉亚签了字，非常自来熟地挽住洛基的手臂：“洛基哥哥，校园这么大，莉亚会迷路的，不陪莉亚逛逛吗？”

洛基确实也有点受不了这伦敦莫名其妙的灿烂阳光了，回头冲范达尔喊道：“范达尔！你加油迎新啊！我陪学妹逛校园去了！”范达尔：“你才坐了不到半小时而已啊？这么过分？”

范达尔气得拿出手机发MSN：你们相信吗？洛基被刚来的学妹拐走了！挽着手陪姑娘逛校园去了！那姑娘已经叫上brother了！

西芙：漂亮学妹？

范达尔：金发甜心，穿着一条蓝色连衣裙，诶别说这身高差……还挺萌。范达尔附了一张两人的背影照片，莉亚比洛基矮了约二十公分，看起来非常小鸟依人。

沃斯塔格：吃瓜。

霍根：说不定真是妹妹呢。

西芙：别开玩笑了，哪有兄妹手挽手逛校园的，再说洛基什么情况你们又不是不知道。

索尔：你们学院的学弟？

范达尔：索尔你胡说什么呢，当然是学妹，相当可爱的学妹呢。

晚上洛基辗转反侧难以成眠，他很少经历这种情境。詹姆斯忍不住问：“洛基？这两天咖啡喝多了吗？”洛基坐起来扶着额头，很苦恼的样子：“吧唧，你有没有经历过……对一个名字很熟悉，但又想不起来发生过什么事？”詹姆斯倒抽了一口凉气：“洛基，你不是被篮球砸失忆了吧？”洛基在黑暗中摇摇头：“怎么可能……有时间去找一下斯蒂芬做个催眠好了，总觉得有什么事很不对劲。”

詹姆斯听洛基说过斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，是个心理医生，比洛基大四五岁。

詹姆斯依稀看见洛基用食指揉着拧紧的眉心，低声自语努力回想：“安格尔伯达……安格尔伯达……”过了很久才躺下。

某种程度上，莉亚跟洛基很像，都是我行我素到极点的人——洛基性子孤僻，重活一次之后更不在意别人的看法，怎么舒服怎么来，I do what I want；而莉亚，她所在乎的安格尔伯达夫妇全心全意爱着她，于是同样怎么舒服怎么来，I do what I want。

直接结果就是莉亚跟那个十年里的洛基一样，对洛基展开了自以为热情似火的追求。

……无奈洛基对女孩子的追求不是很敏感，逼得莉亚在一个月黑风高的夜晚进行了蓄谋不久的表白。

那晚莉亚约洛基吃饭在回寝室路过湖边的时候突然从背后环住了洛基：“洛基哥哥，莉亚喜欢你很久了，可不可以跟莉亚交往？”

洛基整个人都僵硬了，没想过还有这么一出，那个十年里这时候自己几乎已经跟索尔出双入对公开交往了，也挡掉了许多不必要的追求，但这次……

可洛基也不忍心说什么狠话——这小莉亚做错了什么呢？洛基只能低声说：“莉亚，你听我说……你先放开我……”

莉亚乖乖松开手臂，明净的蓝眼睛亮晶晶地看着洛基，洛基却不知道该说什么了。他沉默了一会儿，轻声说：“你要听实话吗，莉亚？”莉亚哎呀一声蹲下抱住头：“我不听我不听我不听！”洛基正不知所措，莉亚又忽然站起来：“好吧，我要听实话。”

洛基整了整衣领：“我是个同性恋。”莉亚叹了口气：“那就是不喜欢我啦。”莉亚低下头，用脚尖在地上划来划去：“就是不喜欢莉亚啦。”洛基无奈地摸摸莉亚的头：“我不喜欢女人。”十七岁的莉亚不太懂，但还是轻声说：“这条路很难走，你辛苦了。”

洛基被莉亚这句“你辛苦了”招出了眼泪，仰起头试图憋回去。

很辛苦吗？

很辛苦吧。

在这个金钱至上的世界生活，在这个异性恋主导的世界生活，在这个不生育如同犯罪的世界生活，真的很辛苦啊。

莉亚牵住洛基的手：“洛基哥哥，不要怕，这条路很难走但你喜欢就好，你是你，是我的洛基哥哥，是送我蓝裙子的那个哥哥，永远永远都不会变的。”

洛基红着眼睛笑了：“小莉亚，你真是个小甜心，我都要爱上你了。”莉亚天真无邪，年纪又小，对洛基并非爱得太深，即使告白被拒绝也不觉得十分难过，反而有些心疼洛基。莉亚甜甜地笑，声音也像蜜糖：“那——我要一个爱的亲亲。”

天啊这姑娘让人没法拒绝。

洛基捧起莉亚的脸在她额头上轻轻吻了一下。莉亚开心地笑起来：“哇这像做梦一样！我要永远永远记住这个圣诞夜！”洛基看着莉亚那么开心，也笑了：“圣诞节快乐，小莉亚。”莉亚格格格地笑：“全世界最英俊的克劳斯，我们回去吧！”

洛基和莉亚都不知道的是，那夜湖边不止他们一对，索尔和他的女朋友弗约芬也在。

而且他们只听到了后半段。

不是说同性恋吗？只喜欢男人吗？什么叫“快要爱上你了”？什么叫“爱的亲亲”？什么叫“全世界最英俊的克劳斯”？居然还真亲上了？

索尔攥着弗约芬的手，低声问：“弗约芬，洛基是不是喜欢那个女孩？”弗约芬笑了：“那个女孩很可爱，听起来他们是青梅竹马，而且不是跟她单独出来，而且亲了她吗？”索尔低头想了想，问：“如果你是洛基，你会不会喜欢那个女孩？”弗约芬觉得有些奇怪，但还是回答：“那个女孩看起来外向又爱笑，这种高冷男友和活泼女友的搭配不是很棒吗？”

高冷？索尔愣了一下才明白弗约芬居然用这个词形容洛基。

他？高冷？

高冷这个词——用来形容他又乖又可爱又美又热情的……前男友？

索尔有些失神地想起，洛基在他一个人面前的模样，慵懒的，优雅的，性感的，那些样子，以后也会被别人看到吗？

打了鸡蛋到锅里，发出滋滋的响声。浴室水流哗啦，继而索尔听见了身后细微的脚步声。很快地，索尔被一双白皙的手臂环抱住，温热的胴体贴着索尔光裸的脊背——“不多睡会儿？”洛基蹭了蹭索尔后颈，带着鼻音说：“饿了……”声音甚至透出一丝丝委屈，好像悄悄责怪索尔没有照顾好他，害得他饿了。

“很快就好——我没想到你会起得这么早。”索尔软了声音去哄他。周末洛基通常起得很晚，大多数时候直接吃午饭。洛基的手指无意识地抚摸着索尔结实健壮的腹肌——由于早年的经历，洛基一直有一定程度上的皮肤饥渴症。洛基亲了亲索尔的耳垂，下巴抵着索尔的肩颐指气使：“不要全熟，我喜欢溏心的。”“宝贝，停止你的行为，再摸我就硬了。”洛基轻笑一声：“我又没摸你下面……”

手指使坏地向下移动——“你真硬了？”洛基有点蒙圈，“我还没开始呢……”索尔把煎蛋盛出来，笑着说：“你吃早饭，我吃你。”洛基像触了电一样跳开：“别，索尔……”洛基当即怂了，“至少让我吃完饭再弄好不好？”

不是没有过先例，曾经有一次他们拌了几句嘴赌气一天谁也不理谁。那也是他们少数分开睡的情况，虽然只是洛基睡卧室索尔睡沙发搞得两个人都眼下青黑。最后索尔默默做了一顿好饭，洛基闻着味儿乖乖从卧室出来，然后顺理成章地被索尔扒了衣服。

做爱的时候是吃不下东西的，再饿也吃不下。洛基趴在餐桌上呻吟浪叫失去理智，面前的食物拉远模糊，剩下的只是身后索尔的粗喘和他在埋自己身体里的——

周五晚上他们一直过得很飞，以至于周六早晨洛基还没恢复体力，否则他不会这么怂包。

索尔把碟子给洛基，洛基有点不敢接。索尔实在是很喜欢平日孤高冷艳的洛基露出这样胆怯的小模样，笑着说：“好啦，你用手就行了。”

洛基这才接过了他的早饭回身去拿刀叉：“用手啊……”索尔洗完手又端出一杯热牛奶，看着洛基吃早饭：“洛基我没看错吧，你脸红了！”洛基差点噎着：“咳咳咳……很久没用手了，我，我不知道……”

挑开薄薄的蛋皮流出橙黄色的蛋液，洛基一点一点吃得相当开心。索尔忍不住吐槽：“我真的不明白这个好吃在哪里……”洛基用舌头舔舔下唇满足地回答：“你不用明白，做给我吃就好了。现在我们去床上？”

——直到现在索尔都无比怀念洛基每一次在做爱的时候凝视他的眼神，刀刀见血拳拳到肉，狠厉疯狂剥皮拆骨。


End file.
